Home Wrecker
Home Wrecker is the sixty-ninth case of Criminal Case and the sixty-ninth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Warren Heights, appearing as the second case of the district. Plot Five months following the Conductor's declaration of war against the Warrenville Police Department, the city has erupted into chaos. The police and their special defense unit being the main source of resistance against the tyrannical black market, who has taken over most of the city. Most of the city has been blown up, burnt to the ground, or turned into either hangouts for the gangs, or places of business selling illegal goods. Knowing they need the public's aide, the police set out to investigate the latest bombing. But upon arriving, they found the body of young woman Anne Dyer, who the team met last year, shot multiple times all over her body. The team began by suspecting Demons gangster and drug dealer Cortez Trujillo, black market dealer Eugene Rasmussen, who the team arrested previously and surfer Cassidy Levine. Later on the team received an anonymous phone call from someone saying they had information about Anne's murder. They went to meet up with the anonymous caller at an alleyway in Devil's Heart Valley, deep into black market territory. After sneaking around, they eventually found them, revealing themselves to be Kristina Solomon, AKA the infamous Mr. Reus. Though she had no intention of surrendering to the police, she did say she witnessed the murder, then tracked the killer to the old Ravagers hideout. The team thanked her, but she disappeared before they could finish. They continued their investigation at the hideout, adding escaped prisoner and Ravagers gangster Terry Graves to the suspect list. Later on they found out from Eugene the black market was clearing out neighborhoods like the one Anne was in to make room for their 'businesses', regardless of their legality. On top of that, Anne was looking into the black market following the ordered murder of her brother, and one of the people she was looking into was Cortez. Later on, the team got word black market soldiers were trying to take over the crime scene, and the resistance members there needed help driving them back. After assisting the Special Defense Unit members push back the black market agents, they resumed their investigation. They eventually discovered Cassidy had been trying to leave the city and return to Laroy Bay and requested the victim to help, but she was too busy trying to assist the police in fighting the market to help her. On top of that, Kristina was originally planning on killing her brother back when she was committing murders back in Stardust Junction before the market had him killed, and Terry had previously tried to clear Anne out of her home but she fought back and nearly killed him. Eventually the team revealed Anne's killer to be Cortez. Though he tried to deny it saying he wanted nothing to do with the black market directly, the evidence worked against him and he had no choice to confess. He said it was his job from the market to clear out the neighborhoods to make room for the market's businesses, even if that meant mowing people down. Though many left, several like Anne tried to resist and Cortez and many others had to kill them. Knowing Anne had successfully held off Terry Graves, Cortez immediately went to her place and shot her down with his tommy gun. Even though Judge Blackwell was still missing, Judge Autumn Malone took over the courthouse judging criminals. For his crimes, Judge Malone sentenced the drug dealer to 50 years in Warrenville's new maximum security prison, The Black Hole, where no one is able to break into or out of. After Cortez's trial, the team knew they had to start pushing back, and they decided to begin with the gangs. Suddenly, former gangster Bridget Wolfe showed up at the station, saying she wanted to bring the gangs to an end once and for all and knew how. She had a contact in the gangs that would tell them where their bases are, meaning the team could swoop in and arrest them and all their affiliates. But in order to do so, they need to make a push into Devil's Heart Valley. By investigating the old hangout, they found out their main base of operations was in Warren Heights, planning on taking it over while distracting the police with their activity in the valley. After informing Bridget about it, she said she'd try and get her contact on the line, but it would take some time. Meanwhile, Eugene also requested to speak with the team, saying considering he got caught again, he's gonna end up being killed if he is able to escape. Knowing that, he requested he be taken out of the city, but the market made it impossible for anyone to leave. The team knew they had to re-establish communication with the rest of the world first and foremost, but in the meantime needed to protect Eugene. They began by looking around for a secure place to put him where the market wouldn't find him, and eventually discovered an abandoned house the market hadn't touched yet. Considering it went under their radar, the team decided to keep him there until they could get him out. Once they were all set with that, Kristina called on them saying the gangs were making another move. However, someone was attacking them, so the team headed over to the battlefield to see what's up. Summary Victim *'Anne Dyer' (Riddled with many bullets) Murder Weapon *'Thompson Submachine Gun' Killer *'Cortez Trujillo' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a marksman *This suspect takes energy pills *This suspect drinks whiskey Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears tan clothing Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a marksman *This suspect takes energy pills *This suspect drinks whiskey Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a marksman *This suspect takes energy pills *This suspect drinks whiskey Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears tan clothing Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a marksman *This suspect drinks whiskey Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears tan clothing Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a marksman *This suspect takes energy pills *This suspect drinks whiskey Suspect's Appearance Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is a marksman *The killer takes energy pills *The killer drinks whiskey *The killer wears tan clothing *The killer is 5'10" Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Destroyed Neighborhood (Clues: Victim's Body, Headband, Bag of Drugs) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a marksman) *Examine Victim's Headband (Results: Yellow Powder) *Analyze Yellow Powder (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes energy pills) *Examine Bag of Drugs (Results: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (New Suspect: Cortez Trujillo) *Confront Cortez on his drug dealing *Investigate Yoga Studio (Clues: Gym Bag, Locked Cabinet) *Examine Locked Cabinet (Results: Cabinet Opened; New Suspect: Eugene Rasmussen) *Arrest Eugene for escaping prison *Examine Gym Bag (Results: Plane Ticket; New Suspect: Cassidy Levine) *See if Cassidy knew the victim *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Ask Kristina why she called them out to Devil's Heart Valley (Profile Updated: Kristina is a marksman) *Investigate Old Ravagers Hideout (Clues: Torn Photo, Box of Bullets) *Examine Box of Bullets (Results: Shards) *Analyze Shards (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey) *Investigate Towel Rack (Clues: Obituary, Locked Chest) *Examine Locked Chest (Results: Blueprints) *Confront Eugene on the market's plans (Profile Updated: Eugene takes energy pills) *Examine Faded Obituary (Results: Louis Dyer's Obituary) *Analyze Coded Message (12:00:00) *Interrogate Cortez on the Demons' plans (Profile Updated: Cortez is a marksman and takes energy pills and drinks whiskey; Eugene is a marksman) *Examine Torn Photo (Results: Ravagers Gang Photo; New Suspect: Terry Graves) *Confront Terry Graves on his escape (Profile Updated: Terry is a marksman and takes energy pills) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Home Entrance (Clues: Travel Case, Diary, Knife) *Examine Knife (Results: Blood) *Examine Blood (Results: Terry's DNA) *Ask Terry about his blood on the victim's knife (Profile Updated: Eugene drinks whiskey; Terry drinks whiskey) *Examine Travel Case (Results: Note from Victim) *Ask Cassidy about her attempts to leave Warrenville (Profile Updated: Cassidy is a marksman and takes energy pills and drinks whiskey) *Examine Diary (Results: Diary Opened) *Analyze Kristina's Diary (9:00:00) *Confront Kristina on her original plans to kill Louis (Profile Updated: Kristina drinks whiskey) *Investigate Pool Table (Results: Gun Case, Bomb) *Examine Bomb (Results: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears tan clothing) *Examine Gun Case (Results: Case Unlocked) *Analyze Tommy Gun (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'10") *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Brightest Day (2/8)! Brightest Day (2/8) *See what Eugene wants *Investigate Abandoned Neighborhood (Clues: Map) *Examine Faded Map (Results: Map of Warren Heights) *Analyze Map of Warren Heights (9:00:00) *Inform Eugene about the warehouse (Rewards: Wool Coat) *See what Bridget wants (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Old Ravagers Hideout (Clues: Debris) *Examine Debris (Results: USB Key) *Analyze USB Key (6:00:00) *Inform Bridget of the gangs' true location *See why Kristina needs to talk to you (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Warren Heights Cases (Warrenville)